A network, such as a wireless network, can comprise one or more access points (AP) to provide a means for one or more user devices to communicate with and/or over the network. An access point can comprise a device that allows wireless devices to connect to a wired network using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth®, or related standards.
Network routing devices, such as a gateway or concentrator, can connect to AP's to manage network traffic. However, there is a limited number of AP's that any network routing device may be able to properly support. Provisioning AP's and assigning network routing devices to support the AP's can be complex and can result in deficient continuity of service for user devices roaming between the AP's. This disclosure addresses these and other shortcomings relating to network provisioning.